


Please, Save Me

by Ivy_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, how wasn't I sent to the counselor?, i wrote this for class, please don't read if you're squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_C/pseuds/Ivy_C
Summary: A village is attacked by cannibals. Will anyone survive?





	Please, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH OR HAVE A WEAK STOMACH! This is a bit morbid and I have no idea what was wrong with me that day. Please enjoy my seriously fucked up story.

Please, Save Me

The screaming woke me. And the smell of burning flesh and smoke. I stumbled out of my bed, still in my small clothes. Peeking out the glass-less window my eyes grew wide and teary. My village… the one I’d grown up in… was being ravaged by the cannibals from the neighboring plains! Our elder had predicted this, but the Chieftain refused to listen. That fool, now we all shall perish. Well not me! I refuse!

I exited my small hut by a tunnel that I had dug in preparation for this. It was short and led only to a bit away from my hut, but it was hidden and out of the way. It was exhausting to build, and dangerous, but if it saved me tonight it’d be worth it. I poked my head out and surveyed the area. Clear so far. I cautiously climbed out of the hole and began to run. That was my first mistake.

My hut was at the edge of the village and my tunnel led out to the small stream in the opposite direction of the plains. I managed to make it over the river before I felt a sudden pain on the back of my head. I saw a face painted with war paint and decorated with a human teeth necklace. My world faded to black.

When I came to, I had been bound and taken to the cannibal settlement. It was still dark and I was next to the fire. I could smell meat cooking and looked to the fire, I began to cry again as I noticed the leg spit roasting over the fire. I knew I was next. The bone covered in human bite marks was enough of an indicator. It was on my chest. In fact, I’m beginning to believe it was mine. The pain was starting to register.

I looked to the stars and moon and prayed to any god that would listen. Please. I thought. Please let my death be quick and as painless as possible.

It seemed the gods were absent on this bloody night, for the cannibals came and broke my left arm at the elbow, I screamed as the bone sliced through my flesh. Blood began to pour. I was nearly gone, my consciousness was slinking to the back of my mind. To the sweet release of inky darkness. Flashes of pain sparked behind my eyelids as they slowly slid closed. I watched as the men sawed my arm of, my mind hazy and numbed with pain. My eyes closed for the last time and released the last of my tears.

In that moment, I felt all of my flesh. I felt every cell. I could feel where it all was. In stomachs. On the ground. Roasting on the spit. A blinding light shone behind my eyelids, and that was all I knew.

Ivy C.  
December 8, 2017  
Age 13


End file.
